Call me by my name
by Shiawase-usagichan
Summary: With the help of Eishiro, Ikaros is on a mission to make Tomoki happy. Tomoki is, as usual, having difficulties grasping the situation. All this can only end in disaster... or perhaphs not? Tomoki and Ikaros and slight Mikako and Sugata. Please read :D
1. Chapter 1

**Call me by my name**

Chapter 1: A problem and a solution

* * *

Ikaros stared at her master as he was sound asleep... and drooling... but that was besides the point. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, and the pink haired angeloid couldn't help but stare at him throughout the night. Creepy... maybe to a human. But for Ikaros, she couldn't think of anything better to do, other than tend to her watermelon garden, but the gardening book she just bought said that over tending a garden could actually be bad for it. It was a Sunday, and she didn't have to wake him up either.

Sohara had already come in earlier in the morning and twitched disgustedly at the sleep boy. "Agh! He's drooling again! He's probably dreaming about something perverted again!" She sighed and then went to the living room. Nymph also came up stairs, blushed profusely and then quickly stumbled downstairs. Ikaros noticed how lively the house was becoming with everyone and she described all the activity as comforting. Master didn't seem to think so.

Again she adverted her eyes towards Tomoki with her clear blue eyes, and despite her deadpanned look, her blue depths were filled with admiration and had a soft edge to them. She spied a porn magazine poking out from under her master's pillow and she quickly became concerned when her thoughts wondered to how master never did anything perverted to her. She felt left out and he certainly had a smile when he was feeling up Sohara or Astraea. Ikaros poked the top of her breasts and then stared at him a bit longer, wondering why he treated her differently than all the others. She would have to ask the very smart man; Eishiro Sugata, because he knew everything.

"Master..."

She slowly brought out a hand to sweep away a stray bit of hair away from his face, but then realising what she was doing, quickly withdrew her hand away. The angeloid studied her hand intensely and staring at it, as if it had a mind of its own.

Tomoki's eyes flickered open and then stretched and yawned loudly. He had a... nice dream that night and he smiled sleepily.

"Good morning master"

The young teenage boy suddenly became wary, aware of Ikaros's presence and returned her greeting.

"Good morning"

They both shared a moment of exchanging glances, until Ikaros broke the uncomfortable silence.

"...Master... I have to go somewhere today... Is that alright?"

Tomoki looked at Ikaros rather surprised at her sudden request and then briefly nodded. She only rewarded him with her usual emotionless face. "Thank you"

The alpha angeloid quietly stood up and left her beloved master thinking for a bit. "I wonder where she needs to go."

* * *

Eishiro Sugata was at his usual spot, near the river, and fishing for his breakfast. He glanced around to see if his childhood friend... *rubs chin* no... acquaintance was anywhere around the premises. He sighed with relief and then went back to his fishing, watching the water intensely and the floater bobbing from the current.

The water haired student turned around at the slightest noise of leaves crunching and then gave a small nod of acknowledgment at the sight of a familiar face.

"Good morning"

They both sent each other passive looks, until Eishiro motioned for her to sit down.

"Where are Tomoki and the others?"

"I came alone..."

"I see..."

"..."

The two sat quietly for a few minutes, with the white haired teenager staring at the water through glassed eyes and Ikaros calmly sitting down watching the floater bob up and down. Eishiro offered her a glass of water but she quietly declined. He took a slip from the glass of water...

"Why does master not do perverted things to you?"

...and then he spat it back out. He turned around and coughed rather loudly. The question certainly caught him off guard to make him lose his composure. He tried to clear the disturbing images of Tomoki attempting to do anything perverted to him,.

Thank kami he was male.

Ikaros directed him a perplexed look. He answered her question with many difficulties.

"Well you see... Tomoki doesn't do perverted things to males... Only females"

Ikaros tilted her head in confusion. "...Am i male then?"

He's eyes happen to travel to her generously endowed chest, covered with a blue singlet top and then looked up quickly. "No."

"Why is it that master doesn't do perverted things to me?"

Eishiro looked up in consideration. _That was an extremely good question._ He knew that Tomoki had special feelings for Ikaros, but neither he nor Ikaros knew about them and he's denying that she was only a UMA was not helping with the feelings, not to mention the other Angeloid crushes on him. The white haired boy rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What if you call him by his first name?"

Ikaros's eyes widened. Up until now... she NEVER called master anything other than master. The thought of calling him anything else left her mind reeling with questions. She did not understand.

"...why?"

Eishiro gave her a reassuring look. "Because... he'll like it..."

"Master will be happy?"

"...Yes"

Ikaros got up and bowed thanks, then left whist pondering some more. Her reactor was acting very strangely every time she thought about calling her master... Tomoki. She felt hot and a blush coloured her cheeks. At once she knew this was going to be harder than she originally thought.

_But if it will make master happy._ She thought determinately and launched herself up onto the sky. Her beautiful fluffy wings expanded and she fluttered off to the house . Her green blue eyes continued to waver from unsureness and determination.

* * *

Eishiro could feel another presence and turned around. He remained emotionless as his childhood friend came out of hiding with her usual demonic smile and clear eyes.

"Ei-kun, good morning" Mikako tucked a strand of long purple hair behind her ears.

The white hair teenager nodded and then motioned for her to sit down. She gave him a polite smile and sat down near him by the sandy shores. Eishiro watched knowingly as a glimmer of mischief flickered through her eyes and went back to his fishing for breakfast. She was planning something again, and he would have to stop her plans.

She noticed him watching her from the corners of his eyes, and the purple haired beauty kept her smile, knowing that her Ei-kun was always there to stop her plans: her real intentions for hosting her 'games'...

"Other than torturing that poor excuse for a human Tomoki..." She whispered overly sweetly.

The president of the New world discovery club looked at his friend sceptically, and she only gave him a wider smile.

* * *

Meanwhile at his house, Tomoki sneezed, and a chill went up his spine. He narrowed his eyes and looked around warily.

Someone was definitely saying something about him... but who? The perverted young man grew paranoid and then placed his porn magazine back under his pillow and slipped into his bathroom, slamming its tattered doors.

* * *

**Hi, Hi~~ Hey there! Marina-chan here. Just want to share a nice little fanfiction with you, I just thought that since Sora no otoshimono has such little fanfiction... it would be good to add my own~ :D**

**Hope you enjoy and until next time. Please review, i would love to hear your thoughts, and it will make this Marina very happy :)**

**I do not own Sora no otoshimono D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Call me by my first name**

Chapter 2: Serious complications

* * *

Ikaros was seriously contemplating how she should go about completing the task at hand. Promptly after she had flown off, and at her speed of Mach 24, she was already at the house. The pink haired angeloid had begun involuntarily fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

What was this new emotion?

She dismissed this new emotion and then retracted her wings into their miniature form and then drop landed into the house. Her eyes stared at the hole in the ceiling and then the hollering of her master switched her gaze towards the stairs.

"OI, OI, OI!" Yelled the familiar voice of Tomoki. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING THE FRONT DOOR?"

The black haired teenager had run downstairs in a frenzy, zipping up his pants midway down.

"Ikaros! I've already told you-" He began counting his fingers in thoughts. "Twenty, no- er was it twenty three- no well ANYWAY, I've told you far too many times, that you shouldn't crash through the roof like that!"

Ikaros bowed her head in shame. "Sorry Mas-"

Eishiro's voice came into her head at that very moment. _He'll like it if you call him by his first name…_

The pink haired angeloid opened her mouth to say his name, but she began twitching and contorting. Steam began puffing out of her ears.

Tomoki looked worriedly at her.

"Hey Ikaros are you alright?" He inched closer. "Are you broken?"

"N-n-n-o T-t-t-t-t-buzzt-." A blush coloured her cheeks and she flew away out again, completely missing the first hole she made. Tiles fell from the second hole in Tomoki's roof.

Tomoki stared at the roof momentarily.

What was wrong with his angeloid?

He narrowed his eyes.

And who the hell is going to fix his roof?

* * *

"I see you're back."

She promptly nodded.

Eishiro glanced at his wristwatch. She wasn't even gone for 15 minutes.

"Let me guess, you couldn't call him by his name."

Her head slumped slightly when he had pointed out her failure so bluntly.

"I can't make Master happy like you said…" The pink haired angeloid brought out a sword. "I am unsuitable for Master now."

Eishiro quickly made a grab for the sword. Ikaros gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you stopping me?"

"You don't need to kill yourself over it." Eishiro stared at the sword in front of him. "Where'd you get the sword anyways?"

Ikaros turned a head and pointed a finger. "From President."

"Aww, I've been found out." As if on cue the purple haired president popped out from the bushes, leaves and twigs covered her purple head. Eishiro pushed up his glasses.

He should've guessed as much.

"Hello E-kun~"

"Mikako." He regarded her with green eyes. "I thought you've already left."

"I forgot that I left a gun lying around here somewhere and came back to retrieve it."

"…" Her smiling face told him otherwise.

Promptly ignoring her, Eishiro turned back to Ikaros as she stared blankly at him. "I think you'll need to practice before you can actually call Tomoki by his first name.

"Practice?"

"Yes, get Nymph or Astraea to help you."

"Oh..." Her blank green-blue eyes were directed at the sky in deep thought. She warily eyed the smiling president and decided to take her leave.

"If you're having more troubles, just come to me."

Ikaros bowed a single word of thanks and took off once again. The faint sweeping of the wind signaled the silence which threatened to envelope them. Mikako took this as a sign to begin talking.

"Ei-kun, you'd never cheat on me, right."

Eishiro flinched at the sound of here gun reloading.

"…Never." he answered solemnly even though they weren't going out or anything, sometimes he didn't understand her. She gave him an even larger grin.

* * *

"Nymph."

"Ikaros, can you not stand in front of the television." Nymph replied, partially annoyed that her fellow angeloid appeared out of nowhere and preventing her from watching her favourite show.

Ikaros decided to stand behind the television, peering at nymph with blank eyes. Somehow that was even more distracting and the blue haired angeloid couldn't concentrate on her show.

She sighed tersely. "What do you want?"

"How do you call master by his first name?"

The simple mention of Tomoki had her head perk up. "Oh, Tomoki?" Nymph furrowed her eyebrows together. "Well… Its different for you since you're his angeloid and you're bounded by obligations?"

"Oh… I… I want to try and make master happy and Sugata told me that calling him by his first name would make him happy."

Nymph directed her a very confused gaze. "I call him Tomoki all the time but he doesn't look happier in the very least. That pervert."

Another blank look.

"Well, just leave me alone for now, I have a show to watch." Nymph waved a hand to dismiss her. Ikaros trudged off disappointed but determined to find another practice partner.

At that moment Astraea came crashing down from the hole made by Ikaros on the roof. "Ah well isn't that useful! Another door on the roof, I wonder when Tomoki became smarter!"

Nymph gave her a simple greeting and invited the blonde angeloid to sit with her.

"Ahh, I can't wait for this week's episode!" Her eyes were filled with stars. "Oh that's right, I brought a little present!"

She brought out some freshly caught fish dumping it on the small table.

"A bear taught me how to catch these!" She laughed triumphantly. "I won't be starving anymore."

Nymph gave her a skeptical stare. Astraea began to fidget. "Nymph stop staring at me like that, it's like you're accusing me that I stole it off the bear instead of getting them myself!"

"Well that explains the bruises." Typical Astraea to be fighting with a bear. The girl had no common sense.

"Well I didn't!"

"Astraea." Ikaros decided to cut in.

"Oh Ikaros-senpai, how are you doing? Would you like some fish that I caught myself?"

The said angeloid shook her hair to politely decline her offer.

"Oh, you're missing out on some pretty delicious fish that I personally caught myself!" She glanced at nymph. "Which I didn't steal from a bear."

Clearly she wasn't a very good liar.

"Astraea… how do you call master by his first name?"

"Who Tomoki?"

"Yes… t-master?" The words Tomoki couldn't make it out of her mouth.

The blond shrugged and began poking at her fish. "I don't know, it just happens? See. To-mo-ki."

Ikaros also decided to copy her usage of saying his name in broken up syllables. "To…. Mo… ki…"

Her eyes glittered slightly at her accomplishment and gave Astraea a deep bow. Saying his names in syllables didn't feel like she was saying his name at all! Sometimes Astraea can be very smart if she wasn't trying.

"Ahhahaha, see, it's easy as fish!"

"Astraea you have to cook the fish before you eat it!"

"Oh well, I had no idea, I didn't need to cook it when I lived in the wild."

Ikaros left them to their bickering and went out to her garden of watermelons. She crouched down and found that one was ripe enough to pick.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head, gears slowly digesting her newly found plan and went inside to fetch a permanent marker.

Her reactor wrenched slightly at the thought of defying her precious watermelon but when she was finished, the results were better than she'd ever hoped for.

The small marker sketch of her master's face on the green skin of the watermelon made her reactor beat wildly. Two of her favourite things in one. She picked up the fruit and then gave it a tight squeeze, resting her cheek on its cool surface.

"To…mo…ki…"

She peered to her left and then her right.

"I… love… you…"

Her cheeks became red and again something was beating against her chest. Whatever processed her to say a thing to the water melon Tomoki?

* * *

Tokomi was busily passing by and noticed Ikaros in the gardens. Her upper half was curled into a hug and her back was facing him, her pink wings fluttered ever so gently.

What was his angeloid up to now?

The black haired male grimaced slightly.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be anything good.

Just as he was about to approach her and ask her what was wrong, he heard her words. Three simple words that made him stop in his tracks and race back behind the door, back pressed against the brick contours.

"I love you."

What… Who did she love?

He creased his eyebrows in wonder and frowned to himself. Who could she possibly love? Tomoki put a hand up to his cheek and gingerly touched it. He was feeling flushed and warm to the touch.

That was weird.

What was going on?

How could HIS angeloid fall in love with someone? Someone as emotionless and clumsy as Ikaros. Whoever this guy was, he was going to pummel to the ground…

No, wait… why would he do that.

Tomoki scratched his head clearly confused with himself.

Not only was he confused, he was also coming down with a fever.

The black haired boy stumbled his way to his bed, Ikaros's words echo-ing through his head over and over again.

* * *

"Mikako…"

He shot her a stern look.

"You guessed it E-kun!" She chirped happily. "I'm going to host another game."

"I don't think now is the time to cause some trouble…"

"It's not trouble." She smiled happily. "It's a game…"

"Pray tell, why I'm involved in this?"

Her smile widened but said no more and proceeded in dragging him to her limo.

* * *

**:P Ahahahha, thank you for your continued support and urging me to continue. Honestly, I felt as if I couldn't continue this story after my computer crashed and I lost the finished chapter. Ah the agony. **

**Err- anyways, enjoy? xD  
Very sorry for the very delayed update. For give this lazy author please? xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Call me by my name**

**Chapter 3: Games begin.**

* * *

One Tomoki Sakurai was pacing around his tatami mat room, immersed in thought. The thoughts of his angeloid falling in love left him speechless.

Who was it?

He couldn't be sure because her expression didn't give anything away. Tomoki was confused to say the least. He had no idea that an UMA could fall in love. It was impossible, it was profoundly impossible. It was a possibility that he never ventured in to explore. Ikaros was just an angeloid with no emotions.

He bunched his hands and slammed it on top of his palms.

Perhaps she was quoting a line from a movie.

That could be it.

Tomoki furrowed his eyebrows together, doubt consuming him.

The black haired teenager stopped his relentless pacing and forced himself down. He sat cross legged on his soft futon and rubbed his chin.

Why was the tight feeling in his stomach making him lose his wits?

Maybe it had something to do with the reason there were two holes in his roof. It always annoyed him when Ikaros destroyed his house, especially making holes in roofs. She had gone out this morning after all.

A secret lover?

The thought of a secret lover had him steaming with annoyance. 'Going out somewhere' didn't just cut it for an explanation. It was far too vague!

She's an UMA! Everything was completely ridiculous! His reaction was completely ridiculous!

Tomoki let out a hearty laugh.

He was worrying far too much. He told himself, once Ikaros came back inside, everything will sort itself out. Well... without any interrogation first. First he'll get one of her watermelons and then...

Meanwhile Astraea and Nymph had also gone upstairs curious as to why Tomoki was yelling obscurities. They peered from behind his door to see him talking with himself, clearly distressed.

"Why is Tomoki talking to himself?" Astraea thought out loud.

"Well... can't say that's the weirdest thing he's done."

"There's nothing weird about talking to yourself!" Astraea gasped. "Or maybe... he ian't talking to himself. What if there's a ghost here!

"WHAT IF TOMOKI IS A GHOST WHISPHERER?!" She gasped even louder.

Nymph stared deadpanned at Astraea for a while, before ignoring her completely. She needed to know what was wrong with Tomoki so she can be there to help him out. Nymph narrowed her eyes and peered at him once more for any clues.

Tomoki, in the meanwhile, had finally stopped having conversation with himself. He stared confused at the two holes in his ceiling. He could hear a faint rumbling and pieces of rubble continued to flake down from the holes. He decided to get up and look out the window to try and figure out what was making the sound and yell at it to stop disturbing his train of thought. Before he could reach even half way to his window, two figures smashed inside, glass shattering everywhere. Tomoki could barely let out a surprised 'Eh?' as a handkerchief was smothered against his mouth.

His eyes closed and he drifted to sleep. His door slammed open to reveal two outraged angeloids ready to fight the suited men in front of them. The second man threw a ball against the ground which exploded with smoke. Astraea and Nymph were reduced to a coughing frenzy, and both ran down stairs and outside as quick as they could before the smoke consumed them.

Their eyes were dismayed when there were no slights of anything by the time they had raced outside.

"W-w-what should we do?" Cried Astraea. "Who would want to steal Tomoki?"

They looked at each in silence and sweat-dropped. Actually a lot of people would steal Tomoki mainly girls. He was rather notorious for his many perverted criminal acts.

"Well... whoever it is, i won't let them get away with it." Nymph cracked her knuckles menacingly.

Ikaros, at that moment, decided to make her entry. She found that her two fellow angeloids were rather worked up and was curious to know why.

"Nymph, Astraea, what's wrong?" She asked, tilting her emotionless face downward slightly .

"Ikaros!"

"Ikaros-senpai!"

"..."

"Tomoki was kidnapped!" Astraea wailed pathetically.

Suddenly it dawned upon Nymph that Ikaros was practically outside the entire time and didn't do anything when she more than likely saw the whole incident unfold.

"Ikaros! You were in the watermelon field, how could you not stop them?"

Ikaros tilted her head. "Master... was kidnapped?"

"Nymph sighed in frustration, Astraea sobs of 'Tomoki's going to die', did not help her case. Ikaros being strangely calm was beginning to unnerve her. "YES! What else did it look like?"

"In... the black helicopter?"

"More than likely! Why didn't you save him?"

"Master wasn't kidnapped. President took him." She answered simply though it did nothing to suppress their horror.

"She probably left a clue in the room."

All three angeloids raced up stairs, back into Tomoki's room and sound Sohara already there holding a piece of paper.

"It's an invitation from the president."

"Eh?" They all crept closer and it was indeed an invitation written in fine calligraphy.

'_Dear everyone of this household,_

_You are all invited to an event hosted by Mikako Satsukitane. _

_Come to the shrine for an exciting time. _

_Tomoki is waiting. _

"..."

"This is definitely another game." Nymph rubbed her chin.

"A game! I love games!" Astraea chirped.

"Well, what are we waiting for then. Let's go!" Sohara added in.

"I think it'll be faster if we fly there."

Sohara stepped back. These three were monsters when it came to travelling especially with how fast they go.

"O-o-oh.. you guys go ahead... I'll be fine walking there..." She laughed shakily.

"Sorry Sohara, It'll be faster if you come with us."

"Eh."

Ikaros lifted the brown haired girl by her arms and they were all off in a flash.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sohara's scream could be heard a mile away.

* * *

They arrived at the shrine at no time at all. They spied Tomoko still knocked out by the drug on top of the stairs of the shrine.

"Tomoki!"

" Master!"

"Tomo-chan!"

All four girls ran towards him in a panic and relief were written on their faces when they noticed that he was breathing peacefully.

Nymph started to fiddle with the hem of her dress, a blush on her face. "Don't you humans have this thing called CPR to wake people up."

Sohara blushed and her eyes flickered to Tomoki's slightly parted lips.

"What's CPR? Can you eat it?" Of course Astraea had to ask.

"It's where... um... y-you put your lips over some else's and try and force oxygen in their lungs to resuscitate them..." Sohara explained, embarrassed.

"Oh. That sounds almost like a..."

"A kiss." Ikaros finished, eyes slightly glassy as she had said that.

The atmosphere suddenly became quiet and everyone's attention was suddenly on Tomoki.

"W-w-well since I know more about CPR, I think I should be the one to do it." Sohara stepped forward first.

"No way, I should be the one to do it since I brought up the idea!" Nymph announced, eyes burning.

"I wanna do the CRP thing!"

"..." Ikaros stared at them bickering and placed a hand over her chest. Her reactor was buzzing again. "Kiss with master..."

The three began bickering amongst each other with Ikaros standing silently beside them.

The shrine began to fill up with people all chattering and whispering away to each other. In the crowd was also Hiyori who looked at Tomoki in wonder. Ikaros wondered briefly what on earth was going on.

The trees around the area began to sway. Soon they shook violently and a bright light shone upon them. Everyone looked up to see a black helicopter hovering above them and a purple haired Mikako was hanging out of the helicopter holding a megaphone.

"Glad everyone in town can make it!" She smiled widely. "Today will be a special event that i'm hosting! Since it's valentine's day, I'm going to make it different. See this(worthless) boy here."

She shone her helicopter light on Tomoki who began to stir awake.

"The aim is to capture him and bring him to the shrine and kiss him on the lips."

Tomoki froze as soon as she said that.

All angeloids and one human Sohara froze as well upon hearing this.

"For the person who succeeds I'm willing to offer them 1 million Yen as a prize."

This definitely had everyone's attention and they began staring at Tomoki with predator eyes.

"W-w-wait... Everyone..." He slowly crept back. He glared at the purple haired sadistic president and she gave him a small laugh. There were males mixed in there, which looked like they also wanted to steal a kiss for the large amount of money offered.

"Tomoki has 10 seconds to hide before everyone can start to kidnap him."

10...

Tomoki shot off like a rocket leaving a cloud of dust behind.

9...

I get to kiss Tomoki... Nymph blushed dreamily.

8...

Tomo-chan's kiss... Sohara cupped her cheeks.

7...

I'll be the first to get to Tomoki! Astraea cried determined.

6...

Master's... kiss... Ikaros looked at the sky with clouded eyes.

5...

Give me the money.

4...

I'd better save Tomoki and stop Mikako... Eishiro thought to himself.

3...

I have a reason to kiss Tomoki... Hiyori thought in happiness.

2...

Onii-chan's kiss... Is this love? Chaos was hiding in the bushes seeing the commotion and decided she wanted to join.

1...

This is going to be fun... Smirked Mikako.

"GO!"

The crowd dispersed and looking for Tomoki. Tomoki was still sprinted away, tears streaming down his eyes.

"WHY ME?"

* * *

**:P Oh hey everyone. Thank you for being so patient- of course not by choice. **

**Exams are over. Assignments are over for this year and even work has died down. Before I go away for two weeks i've decided to update most of my stories. Thanks for all the support and until next time. **

**Usa-chan. **


End file.
